Various different types of cooling mechanisms are used in electronic devices.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-91948, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-42749, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 59-145548, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-003451, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-059395.